Praise and Promise
by yurImperial
Summary: Nana and Shizuku have a Christmas Eve tradition: on this one night, they are no longer magical girls, protectors of the innocent. Instead, they take the evening to simply marvel at the object of their protection, from the comfort of their living room. The couch facing their apartment's wall of windows affords them a spectacular view of the tranquil nighttime cityscape. Lit windows


Nana and Shizuku have a Christmas Eve tradition: on this one night, they are no longer magical girls, protectors of the innocent. Instead, they take the evening to simply marvel at the object of their protection, from the comfort of their living room. The couch facing their apartment's wall of windows affords them a spectacular view of the tranquil nighttime cityscape. Lit windows like grounded stars twinkle in the mantle of darkness, winking out one by one as a gentle sheet of snow settles unnoticed over the slumbering neighborhood.

"Isn't the first snowfall of the year just divine?"

Shizuku smiles at Nana's awed tone, humming in agreement as she raises a glass of rich maroon wine to her lips. The bottle sits half-empty on the coffee table. She curls her free arm tighter around her lover's waist, delighting in the intimate outer warmth while the Cabernet Sauvignon spreads its own warm tendrils within her.

Their Christmas tree, nestled into the far corner of the room, serves as the sole source of illumination, it's multi-colored bulbs shifting lazily through bright jewel tones. Whenever the snowflakes drift near the windows, they sparkle and dance as they refract kaleidoscopic rays of color in passing.

"Thank you for letting me open this early," Shizuku says and gestures at the wine bottle with her glass. "Only one thing goes better with city-gazing than a nice vintage wine."

Nana looks up at her innocently. "What would that one thing be?"

The woman is silent for a moment, switching her crossed legs so that her her left now extends out over her right knee. Finally, she mumbles her answer into her wine glass as she takes another sip. Nana can't be sure in the dimness, but she doesn't think the red tint to Shizuku's face is coming from the tree.

"Hmm? It wouldn't be..." she suggests as she leans in closer. The hand she has resting over Shizuku's heart inches higher, her thumb slipping under the shirt collar to graze her lover's collarbone.

A sharp inhale. A flash of quicksilver as Shizuku's eyes disappear behind dark lashes. When she opens them again to hold Nana's gaze, they glisten with a liquid mercury swimminess that makes Nana's pulse skip several beats.

"You look really pretty tonight," Shizuku murmurs.

Nana flushes and turns her face away, pulling at her loose sweater self-consciously. Between decorating, wrapping presents, and early preparation for Christmas dinner, she hadn't had time to pretty herself up the way she normally would for a casual day at home. Her fingers itch to at least comb through her hair, but something in Shizuku's eyes makes her restrain the urge. "I haven't done anything special," she say instead.

Shizuku sets her glass aside and reaches up to cup Nana's round face. Her fingers are smooth and cool. Sliding her hand farther back, she brushes away the messy waves of caramel-colored hair and places a kiss below Nana's ear. With a shiver, Nana can feel Shizuku's breath as she whispers close, "It's the beauty of a girl who works hard for her grateful girlfriend." 

Nana holds herself very still. She wants to respond that she isn't as pretty as Shizuku thinks, that she's gained weight during the winter, that she looks like a slob right now - but after hearing her lover's passionate words, her heart feels too light for those old worries to strike at it. And besides, Shizuku has already moved on.

"That wine was far too expensive, my love. You really shouldn't have..." Shizuku sways for a moment, then chuckles and leans her forehead on Nana's shoulder. "And now it's gone to my head," she says, looking up at Nana sidelong with moony eyes. "You really are adorable, especially when you're not even trying."

Nana just returns her gaze for a moment before bursting into laughter. Shizuku can feel it resonate within the woman's chest, a warm and gentle sound, bright like tinkling bells.

"You're more talkative tonight than usual, Shi-chan."

"I love your laugh," Shizuku continues, glossing neatly over Nana's observation. She captures her girlfriend's hands between the press of their bodies. "And how your hands are always warm, even when it's cold. And-"

"Mou, stop already, this is getting embarrassing!" Nana pulls her hands away to cover her face and hide the blush taking over. Despite her words, a happy smile touches her lips.

Shizuku sits back up, her tone sobering. "You pulled me out of my shell, too." At the look of skepticism on Nana's face, she amends the statement, her serious expression morphing into a grudging smirk. "A little bit, anyway. I'm working together with other magical girls to protect thousands of strangers, which is something I never saw myself doing before you entered my life."

Shizuku sits back in her original position, looking out over the city with rooftops now glinting silver-white.

"I didn't become the protective person I am now until I met you and saw how much I admire your selflessness. And that admiration is always growing. Always. Every day I spend with you is another Christmas, another gift you give me so effortlessly. Giving is like breathing to you, and it's what I love the most about you, Nana." Shizuku finishes her speech by turning back to Nana with the most effortless smile, one side of her face concealed by a tumble of dark hair, the other side wide open in a rare moment that all of her walls are completely down.

Nana sat speechless until Shizuku had finally exhausted her words of praise. A tingling sensation had started at the base of her spine, before blooming into a torrent of powerful emotions that made her eyes sting with tears and her chest ache with joy. By now, her heart is hammering like it had on their first date.

As Nana's silence stretches on, Shizuku's smile falters. "I know I'm not the best with words-" she starts, but Nana interrupts her.

"I always thought you were so cool, Shizuku. You seemed so confident, so fearless. I wanted to know that person so much that it hurt." She clutches her firsts to her chest as if reliving that mix of pain and desire.

"And I was right. You always protect me. I never feel safer than when I'm with you." Nana takes a deep, purifying breath. "...or as strong. And I just knew that you would make a great magical girl! I was right about that too; we really make a great couple."

Now it's Shizuku's turn to look dumbstruck. She hadn't expected this response - she hadn't been expecting any of this conversation, really, but good wine tends to make her sentimental, among other out-of-character qualities.

Which is why she suddenly stands and walks over to the Christmas tree. The hanging baubles and ornaments shift between shades of red, orange, yellow, blue, and violet as the lights wink at her like encouraging friends. She reaches in among the branches to feel for a small wrapped box nestled in deep near the trunk - where it wouldn't be missed if she had changed her mind - and pulls it free. The gift is wrapped modestly, embellished with neither ribbon nor bow. It weighs heavy with possibility in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, we do make a good couple," she says as she turns back to the couch and gets down on one knee. Nana's curious expression changes to one of utter confusion.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, maybe. I was thinking about it - if it was the right time, if it was the right choice. But I'm done thinking."

Shizuku offers the gift to her girlfriend, who reaches for it with trembling fingers. They falter for just a moment before she lifts it away and holds it between both hands as if she's unsure what to do with it. She turns it over once, twice, tears sparkling among her lashes as she stares down at the tiny, monumental vow it implies.

"Yes," she sobs out. "Yes, yes."

She reaches for Shizuku, arms outstretched and eager to wrap around her broad shoulders. The other woman meets her with a gasp, crushing her against herself over the arm of the couch. She shakes with tears of her own. Nana buries her face in Shizuku's neck and cries with her, the simple box containing a simple engagement ring clutched fervently against her back.

Outside, the last window darkens in expectation of the white promise the morning brings.


End file.
